


i get a feeling, looking you in the eye

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, Pitch Perfect 3, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: The USO tour came at the right time for Beca, right after quitting her job and needing a distraction. But what about a distraction from her best friend? Who just happens to be sitting by the pool in the middle of the night when Beca is struggling to sleep...
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	i get a feeling, looking you in the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Who Is Fancy's _Boys Like You_.

Even across an ocean, in an entirely different time zone—the change in which Beca had foolishly hoped would exhaust her enough to somehow magically fix her terrible sleep schedule—Beca remains neither a night owl nor an early riser. She has seen the meme before, she relates very aptly to that poor, permanently exhausted pigeon (one that wears a lot of leather and muted eyeliner), so it is unfortunately nothing out of the ordinary that Beca finds herself _still_ awake in the dead of night, staring wordlessly up at the starry blanket above her.

It is peaceful out here, seated on the lone chair set up on her hotel room’s small balcony. Beca sits with her knees arched, bare feet tucked closely into her petite body in a way that lends itself to nothing but terrible posture despite its comfort, and she wishes that she could force her brain into the same silence as the peaceful night around her. Unfortunately for her, it is simply not that easy.

This impromptu tour, the last minute yet much needed trip with the Bellas, it came at exactly the right time. Without it, without something to occupy her time, she is positive she would’ve gone running right back to BFD Records and apologized for her without-warning departure, begged her boss to take her back.

And it would’ve been stupid really, would’ve been an enormous backstep in what Beca hopes is an upward trajectory, but maintaining a life in New York City, continuing to pay rent and bills—even in a shoebox apartment like the one she shares with Chloe and Amy—is...it’s a lot, and Beca’s savings are only going to last so long before they dry up completely.

But it is not the expense that Beca is the most worried about, even if the overpowering realist within her knows that it really should be.

For so long now, for so many years, Beca has known exactly what she wants to do with her life. Beca lives and breathes music, she wants to produce music, and that is exactly the steady, comfortable path she was on at BFD. When thinking about her career, though, Beca had apparently not taken into account just how _difficult_ musicians are to work with—Lil Pimp Lo, her final straw and that extra push she needed to quit what she thought was her dream job, had been only the last in a long line of impossible cases, and now no matter how much she tries not to, Beca cannot help but second-guess all of her choices, she cannot help silently questioning her entire future.

And then there is Chloe.

God, Chloe should not even be a factor. Chloe is her best friend, she is not somebody who should keep Beca up at night, thoughts laden with images of Chloe Beale racing through her mind on an excruciating, unreachable loop.

It is not a new thing, though. Chloe is not a new thought; the feelings Beca harbors and locks away tightly are not new feelings. They are years of pent up longing, of Beca’s heart racing and her stomach swirling, because looking at Chloe Beale is not looking at a best friend; people don’t feel the things for their best friend that Beca feels for Chloe, and Beca was stupid to have thought that agreeing to the two of them sharing a bed in their tiny apartment would not make that incessant ache she feels for her only that much more intense.

While often fleeting, Beca sometimes thinks that those feelings might not be completely one-sided. She knows that Chloe is a handsy, openly affectionate person, knows that she does not give love sparingly, but sometimes Beca catches Chloe staring in a way that Beca has done in return so many times herself, hears her encouraging words and feels the brush of familiar fingertips against her own, and sometimes it just...doesn’t feel so one-sided.

Beca could never act on it, though. She never had many friends growing up, much less any girl friends, and Chloe is without a doubt the most special, most important one she has ever had. To press for something more would be an enormous risk to their friendship, one that Beca is not willing to take, so instead she just allows Chloe to consume her mind the same way she does right now, to the point where it is often unbearable.

But it is better than the thought of ruining what they are, what they have.

Still, all of these factors contribute to why it is now after two in the morning in the South of France, and why Beca finds herself wide awake, comfortable if not a little frustrated, and wishing hopelessly that she could finally turn off her brain.

For the past three nights now, this has become a recurring theme; Beca accepts the fact that she will not be sleeping despite a short, halfhearted attempt, and takes up this exact same spot, becoming quickly acquainted with the quiet sounds of night time. Sometimes, a small breeze will gently jostle the water in the pool below, causing a calm wave of soft ripples. There is a slight breeze tonight, in fact, though fortunately not enough to provide a chill, and certainly not enough to cause the faint yet distinct sound of splashing Beca hears coming from the calmly moving water.

It is not like Beca owns the night, not like nobody else could possibly be out of their beds, but quiet curiosity seems to engulf her to the point of Beca rising slowly from the comfortable chair to peer over the edge of the balcony. The flash of familiar red hair, illuminated even in the darkness of night time, pulls Beca’s brows neatly together.

“Chloe?” Beca questions under her breath, not loudly enough to disturb the occupants of the adjoining hotel rooms, nor to catch Chloe’s attention.

It is with her room neighbors in mind that Beca does not instantly call down to Chloe, to ask her what she is doing as she sits at the edge of the pool with her feet dipping into the water. She is, however, incredibly curious, and despite the wonder that Chloe is perhaps taking a little relaxation time to herself, Beca seems to back from the balcony without much real thought, until she finds herself riding the elevator to the downstairs lobby, before making her way swiftly out toward the hotel pool.

Her slowly padding footsteps, feet bare against the intricately tiled floor, do not seem to register to Chloe, so Beca quietly clears her throat once she has moved close enough, brows knitted in response to the way Chloe’s head snaps in her direction.

“Bec?” Chloe says through a small smile in spite of her apparent confusion. The glow of the moonlight bounces off the slowly moving ripples and lights up Chloe’s soft features in a way that causes Beca’s belly to warm, but she does all she can to ignore the feeling. “What are you doing up?”

“What are _you_ doing up?” Beca deflects, feet carrying her closer toward the pool’s edge. “I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be in there.” Her thumb jolts over her shoulder while her other arm wraps coolly around her middle. “There’s literally a sign.”

Chloe only hums at that, head twisting to glance into the water where her feet slowly sway beneath the ripples. “I don’t know, I can’t read French.”

Beca has never been one for breaking the rules (well, there was that one time she totally messed up the Bellas mid-performance, but they don’t talk about that…), but her discipline always seems to fall where Chloe is concerned—Chloe has always had that effect on her. Always. So, she simply rolls her eyes, until she is lowering to seat herself at the edge of the pool, too. Following Chloe’s lead, her feet dip into the cool water, and despite its temperature, there is something very soothing about the way it laps gently over her bare legs.

“Oh, Bec…” Chloe gasps, eyes widening as she turns her face toward her. “You’re not supposed to be in here. There’s literally a sign.”

“Shut up,” Beca snorts, legs beginning to sway slowly beneath the water. She notes the amused grin spreading across Chloe’s lips, though drops her gaze toward her legs in the interest of not openly staring. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

“No,” Chloe frowns, concentrated gaze zoning in on her feet. “I’ve been thinking about my vet school application, and now I have all of this energy that I don’t really know what to do with, so I figured I’d try swim it out.”

Beca’s nose scrunches in response, though she slowly nods her head in understanding. “Makes sense. You’re not, like, worrying about that, though, right?” She lifts her gaze toward Chloe’s face. “They’re totally gonna accept you, Chlo.”

“Mm, no, not worrying,” Chloe hums, body straightening with the way her arms stretch upward. The hem of her shirt rises with the movement, but Beca forces herself not to look down. “Or maybe a little bit of worry. I’m mostly excited. I keep thinking about what happens if I do get accepted, and how it’s one step closer to me becoming a vet.” A small, dreamy smile pulls onto her lips then, and it is clear that Chloe is lost for a moment in her own hopeful thoughts. Frankly, Beca thinks it is adorable, and cannot help but mirror the expression. “It’s a big deal.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Beca agrees, shoulder gently nudging against Chloe’s. “You’ve worked so hard, Chlo. You’re gonna make the most badass vet.”

Chloe’s quiet chuckle echoes through Beca’s ears and tugs at her heart in a way that really should not happen in response to something so simple from a best friend, but it is something that Beca is used to by now, even if it does leave her with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness when it eventually subsides.

“I like how much you believe in me,” Chloe says, though as she speaks, her arms twist across her middle to grasp onto the light fabric of her shirt, until she can tug it upward to remove it from her torso in one quick swoop. In true Chloe Beale fashion, she is not wearing anything underneath.

“Whoa, dude, what are—” Beca half sputters, widened gaze instinctively pulling from Chloe’s naked upper half to stare awkwardly down into the water.

“What?” Chloe shrugs, quickly pushing herself upward to slip off her pajama shorts. Fortunately, she is wearing underwear—and doesn’t seem to be trying to remove those. “I told you I wanted to swim.”

“Well, yeah, but…” is all Beca can really manage, heat rushing immediately to her formerly pale cheeks and beginning to climb toward the tips of her ears. “I didn’t know you were gonna, like, strip for it.”

Chloe giggles quietly at that, legs dropping into the water once more, before she eventually lowers her body into the pool. “It’s not like you can see anything,” she shrugs, arms stretching outward to run her fingers over the top of the water. It is pretty damn clear, but thanks to the ripples covering above her chest, and the relative night time darkness, she is not exactly wrong.

“A heads up would’ve been nice,” Beca grumbles, body relaxing from the way it’d unintentionally stiffened only moments before.

Chloe’s fond eye roll in response does not go unnoticed, no matter how little attention Beca is attempting to pay.

“Anyway, what are you doing up?” Chloe questions curiously, legs kicking gently beneath the water to keep herself afloat.

Answering honestly would be a nice weight off her shoulders, but then Beca might run the risk of getting into the _Chloe_ of it all, so she settles instead on a small shrug and a mumbled, “Just couldn’t sleep.”

“I get it,” Chloe nods, though she disappears all too suddenly beneath the water, emerging a moment later to a startled look from Beca in return, and continues as if nothing happened. “It’s kind of weird sleeping alone now, right?”

Beca watches as Chloe lifts her unfairly muscular arms from beneath the water to push back her now wet hair, darkened by the liquid, from her face. “Uh, what?”

“You know,” Chloe hums thoughtfully, “having a whole bed to yourself now. It’s weird for me, too. I think I’ve kind of gotten used to you always being there.”

The statement, while not entirely crazy, stumps Beca for a moment. It is not something she has really thought about, not something she has considered when mulling over the many contributing factors lending themselves to her restless nights throughout this tour, but honestly, it does make a lot of sense.

“Uh, yeah,” she nods her head slowly, “yeah, I guess. I don’t know, I was pretty into the idea of having room to stretch out.”

“Hm,” Chloe muses quietly, tipping back her head to dip her long auburn waves into the water. “Look where that got you, though. It’s the middle of the night, you have a whole bed to yourself... but you’re down here with me.”

“Whatever,” Beca murmurs with a fond roll of her eyes. “I came to see if you were okay. Should’ve known you were really just down here to break the rules.”

“Mhm, maybe you should’ve,” Chloe smirks playfully. She drifts closer toward Beca, until she can rest her arms comfortably onto the pool’s tiled edge, gaze shifting momentarily to Beca’s legs. “You’re kind of breaking the rules yourself, you know?”

And Beca really does not know how Chloe does this, doesn’t know how she manages to elevate Beca’s heart rate with something as simple as an innocent look, but as Beca’s eyes meet with Chloe’s, as she takes in the way those bright blue hues stare up at her through fanned lashes, she cannot help but note that her mouth is rapidly growing dry.

Regardless, she responds with a quiet clear of her throat, tongue poking out to run over her lips in an effort to provide some much needed moisture. “Yeah, well. Guess I’m a rebel.”

“Oh, really?” Chloe grins, eyes brightening with the new expression. “Why don’t you get in here then, rebel?”

“Um,” Beca’s brow begins to crawl slowly higher. “Because the water’s fucking freezing?”

Chloe’s melodic giggle, while realistically quiet in volume, somehow echoes so loudly into Beca’s ears in a way that makes it impossible not to mirror the small smirk on her lips. “It’s really not that bad once you get used to it,” she promises, pushing away from the edge to stretch her arms out by her sides again. They float over the top of the water, shiny droplets glowing in the pale moonlight. “Come on, rebel, get in here.”

Although Beca had absolutely no intention of doing anything of the sort at first—then again, she had no intention of doing anything other than sitting on her balcony until the sun came up—she now finds herself fondly rolling her eyes, before standing from her spot at the edge of the pool. “You’re annoying,” she grumbles, though there is a lightness to her tone that Chloe seems to sense judging by the satisfied smile on her lips as she watches Beca reach down to shrug off her shirt (underneath which, unlike Chloe, she is wearing a bra), before moving on to her pajama shorts.

Soon, Beca is lowering into the cold water, and releases an audible groan in response to the obvious change in temperature. Her legs had begun to warm before, but the same cannot be said for the rest of her body now that it is mostly submerged.

“Wow, I guess you really are a rebel,” Chloe teases, legs kicking gently until she is coolly floating on her back with her chin in the air. Thanks to her new position, however, Chloe’s head is not the only thing sticking blatantly out of the water.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a rebel,” Beca echoes sarcastically, though she tips back her head to focus dutifully up on the starry sky in the interest of not openly staring at Chloe’s chest. “A rebel who’s about to climb right back out of here if you don’t cover up.”

“Oops,” Chloe hums, quickly twisting to straighten her posture, with the water now lapping over her body once again. A slender shoulder shrugs gently, and she releases a soft chuckle into the calm night time air. “You didn’t have to look.”

It is kind of a natural default whenever Chloe is in the room—or in her general vicinity in this case—for Beca’s eyes to somehow magically train themselves in her direction. Oftentimes, she catches herself before she can be accused of staring, but her gaze drifts toward Chloe again as she speaks, and she cannot help but note a certain shine in her glossy eyes.

“Unless you were looking on purpose,” Chloe says, the smug look on her face lacing its way easily into her voice.

Beca responds with a loud scoff; she is truly thankful for the relative darkness surrounding them and the way it hopefully masks the undeniable crimson glow to her heated cheeks. “Maybe you were doing it on purpose,” she shoots back in a grumbled voice, gaze instinctively falling to Chloe’s chest covered by the softly lapping ripples before she even gets the chance to stop herself. She does, however, catch herself after a quick beat, dutifully lifting her gaze to Chloe’s amused expression.

“Maybe I was,” Chloe says in an almost sinisterly nonchalant tone. Paired with the mischievous look on her face, Beca cannot help the way her heart rate begins to elevate.

“What?” she questions, jaw slackening slightly. As far as she is aware, they are just teasing one another—it is something they do often; though their teasing admittedly does not normally extend quite as far as naked body parts—but that distinct look in Chloe’s eyes tells Beca that this is maybe something more. Something that makes her want to scurry back out of the water, yet somehow float closer toward her at the same time.

“Maybe I was,” Chloe repeats, “doing it on purpose.” Beca only stares, so Chloe responds with a small shrug of her shoulder. “I mean, I wasn’t. But what if I was? Would that freak you out?”

“I…” Beca trails off slowly, unsure of how serious they are actually being right now. In spite of herself, her tongue flickers out to lick over the part in her now dry lips, head shaking shortly. “No.”

“Really?” Chloe questions, brows knitting gently while a soft smirk tugs at the corners of her inward pulled lips.

And maybe it is the exhaustion from countless nights of minimal sleep spanning from even before this tour began, or maybe Beca is just tired of her internal battle where Chloe Beale is concerned… Whatever the reason, as much as Beca thinks that she should maybe flick water in Chloe’s face to break whatever this sudden tension is, she instead swallows her reservations, gaze locking uncharacteristically strongly with Chloe’s. “I wouldn’t have gotten in here with you if it freaked me out.”

Although Chloe takes a short moment to study Beca’s expression, for her head to tilt and her eyes to search for any sign of retreat, eventually she begins to glide cautiously closer, and against everything in her, Beca does nothing to move away.

Beca’s body, the way her heart is racing dangerously and her stomach has begun to twist, yells at her to run, to turn and hoist herself back out of the pool, but she finds that she stays put. Her legs kick slowly beneath her, treading water in the exact same spot, even as Chloe moves close enough that all Beca has to do is glance downward to see everything displayed beneath the soft ripples between them.

“You know I meant that, right?” Chloe says in a quieter, softer tone of voice this time. “About how it’s weird now, sleeping without you. That’s kind of why I’m out here… I mean, the vet school stuff too, but it’s hard to sleep without you, Bec.” She pauses then, almost as if she is inwardly battling with herself over whether to continue. Beca doesn’t respond, though. She simply eyes Chloe from their close proximity, so Chloe eventually goes on in a lower, more secretive tone. “It’s weird not knowing what you’re doing, and I find myself just kind of lying there sometimes, thinking about you.”

It is not just because of the colder temperature—Chloe was right, it really doesn’t take long to get used to—that Beca’s hands have begun to shake as they ball into tight fists beneath the water. She wonders if she is dreaming as she watches the way Chloe stares at her in the same way Beca stares right back. “Yeah,” she eventually agrees, head nodding slowly as she finally seems to find her voice, “me too.”

“You do?” Chloe questions, hesitating only briefly, before long arms lift upward to cautiously drape around Beca’s neck. While Beca glances down at them for half a second, she finds her gaze drifting back up to meet with Chloe’s, and again, she finds that she does not move away. “Because it’s not just here. I think about you a lot, Bec.”

The fact that Beca still has not retreated, still not cut awkwardly into this growing tension between them, is both entirely surprising and not at all at the same time. Because again, this is not a new thing, at least not for Beca. Chloe is not a new thought, she is not a new feeling, and this is the closest they have ever gotten; it is a closeness that Beca has yearned for for the longest time now, and that against everything in her, she doesn’t want to break.

“What is...happening right now?” Beca questions quietly, gaze instinctively dropping to settle on Chloe’s suddenly incredibly inviting lips. Her hands fall beneath the water, fingertips experimentally clutching at Chloe’s bare waist as the arms looped around her neck begin to tighten.

“When in Rome, right?” Chloe just above whispers, bright gaze falling to Beca’s lips now, too.

“We’re in France,” she murmurs dumbly, though it is really a wonder that she can even hear herself over the sound of her heartbeat hammering so loudly in her ears.

“I failed maps,” Chloe hums, dropping one arm from around Beca’s neck to dip beneath the water, until she can lift Beca’s leg to guide it around her waist. The other naturally follows suit, until their limbs have switched positions to the point where Chloe’s arms are holding Beca up, while Beca’s wind their way comfortably around Chloe’s neck.

In spite of herself, in spite of the pure terror coursing through her entire being, Beca cannot help the amused smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth in reaction to Chloe’s very _Chloe_ response, until the gap between them is closing for Chloe to slowly duck her head, then to push a long awaited kiss to Beca’s slightly parted lips.

“Alright, yeah,” Beca half nods, words murmured into the kiss, “yeah, when in Rome.” Her arms instinctively tighten then, grasp pulling Chloe’s body more closely into her own. And Beca thinks that she should find it weird that Chloe’s arms are literally beneath her ass right now, her lips pressing to her own in a very _not_ best friend fashion, but somehow she just...doesn’t. She doesn’t find it weird, doesn’t even question it, not even as Chloe gently tilts her head and parts her lips in the interest of deepening the kiss.

Beca doesn’t find it weird as her tongue runs experimentally along Chloe’s bottom lip, until she is pushing it through the seam to begin moving slowly, delicately against Chloe’s. The weirdest part of this whole thing is that it is somehow _not_ weird, and Beca doesn’t really know what to do with that thought, but it is not one that she wants to unpack right now. If anything she just...adamantly does not want this to stop.

As Chloe begins to float them toward the edge of the pool, Beca tightens her hold, teeth gently grazing over Chloe’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. “What are we doing?” she murmurs against her mouth, though despite the question, she makes no effort to cut the contact.

In fact, it is Chloe who eventually pulls back, though only far enough for two sets of widened eyes to lock with one another’s as their chests rise and fall at a faster pace than before. “Do you want to stop?” she whispers, searching Beca’s eyes for evidence of a response.

And Beca thinks about it for a moment, she really does, but only because she is trying to figure out how they have actually gotten here, how all of her hopeless pining is suddenly coming to fruition. She gently shakes her head, gaze cast down on Chloe’s face. “No. No, definitely do not want to stop.”

Despite the way Beca’s body shakes with both adrenaline and perhaps misplaced fear, there is something incredibly comforting, incredibly reassuring about the small, sincere smile that relaxes onto Chloe’s lips. It is much softer than the hungry look in her eyes, and Beca allows herself to zone in on it, staring in a way she would never openly allow herself to do before. Chloe gently nods her head, and suddenly Beca doesn’t feel the cold temperature of the water, doesn’t register anything other than Chloe Beale. She feels her fingertips running along her bare thighs, sending the best kind of shiver through her body, and Beca leans in without thought, parted lips brushing to Chloe’s in a much softer, much slower kiss.

It doesn’t stop this time, though. While her legs tighten around Chloe’s middle, Beca’s arms pull back from around her neck, damp palms cupping at rosy cheeks. And she thinks that maybe this finally should’ve gotten weird now, thinks that she should want to pull away, but she doesn’t. Even as Chloe’s hand flattens against her back, rising steadily toward the band of her bra, Beca doesn’t find it weird, doesn’t want to stop. “It’s okay,” she promises in a soft murmur, gently urging Chloe to go on.

Following a quick pinch to the clasp, the soaked garment comes undone, until Beca begins to slide the loosened strap smoothly down her shoulder. She hadn’t expected this when she came out here—she hadn’t expected them to kiss, much less anything more—but something about Chloe’s strong arms around her naked upper half just feels so strangely _right_ , and Beca is anything but upset about the progression.

“Can I keep going?” Chloe whispers as she pulls just slightly back, only enough for her to rest her forehead against Beca’s while they both suck down a much needed gulp of oxygen. She takes Beca’s bottom lip gently between pearly teeth, fingertips trailing lightly up Beca’s bare torso beneath the water, and Beca responds with a very much certain nod of her head.

That first small touch of Chloe’s hand, the first light squeeze to her bare breast, causes Beca’s breath to catch in her throat. And it is not just because Beca is incredibly touch starved, it is because of _who_ is touching her, it is because this is _Chloe_. A long thumb bends to brush the pad delicately over the peak of a pebbled nipple, the weightless movement of the water aiding the intensity of the rolling sensation, and Beca immediately whimpers in quiet reaction. Regardless, she kind of wishes they weren’t in the pool right now, that she could feel Chloe’s mouth on her, even more so as Chloe ducks her head to push parted lips to the damp skin of her shoulder.

The warm sensation in Beca’s belly drops directly between her legs, intensifying further when Chloe’s hand falls from her chest to instead trail the tips of her fingers over tensed abs, before dipping beneath the waistband of Beca’s cotton panties. Kiss-swollen lips trail toward the curve in her neck, teeth gently grazing down, and Beca’s head tilts back accordingly, eyes fluttering shut as she sucks in a shaky, shuddering breath.

As Chloe’s hand begins to lower, she moves so slowly that Beca isn’t sure whether she is teasing or if she is simply seeing how far Beca will allow her to go before she comes to her senses and stops whatever is happening, but that is truly the last thing Beca wants. To show Chloe that it is okay, that she wants her to keep going, her thighs naturally part beneath the water, and Beca ducks her head to capture Chloe’s lips with her own.

“Mhm,” Beca murmurs, verbalizing her desire for more as Chloe’s fingers eventually fall between her legs, the middle beginning to stroke experimentally over her aching clit, and a sharp breath immediately catches in Beca’s throat once more.

Chloe’s slow, almost cautious movements soon quicken, until two fingers are sliding smoothly through swollen folds. In turn, Beca’s shallow breathing grows instantly faster as her hands clutch at Chloe’s warm cheeks, hips beginning to rock in time with Chloe’s deft fingers. She really doesn’t care about where they are or who could potentially hear them; Beca’s focus is consumed entirely by Chloe, so she doesn’t hold back the soft moan to rise from her throat.

“Bec, you sound so good,” Chloe whispers shakily as she breaks the connection of their lips, to instead begin trailing hot kisses along Beca’s prickling skin once more, landing directly below her ear. Beca can hear the way Chloe’s breathing has quickened, she can feel the warm puff of air against her neck, sending a distinct shiver down her spine.

“You feel good,” Beca whimpers out unsteadily in return, bottom lip dragging in between her teeth when the speed of Chloe’s fingers begins to pick up, friction rolling through heightened nerves.

“Can we…” Chloe begins to slow her movements until she has effectively paused, mouth ghosting along Beca’s skin until she is close enough to push a tender peck to Beca’s swollen lips. “Let’s get out of the water, I want to really touch you.”

It is not like Beca wants to stop, but her eyes grow wide as she digests Chloe’s words, thinks about what it means to have Chloe _really_ touch her. She nods in certain approval, legs releasing their hold from Chloe’s waist as Chloe begins to push up from her position against the pool wall.

The incessant aching between Beca’s legs only seems to grow that much more uncontrollable as they climb quickly from the pool, and she wonders if they are going to have to dress and walk all the way through the hotel to one of their rooms, but it doesn’t seem like Chloe has the patience for that either. Long fingers loop around her hand, and Chloe pulls Beca’s body into her own to reconnect their lips in a desperate, hungry kiss as she begins to guide her toward the nearest lounge chair.

Almost like resuming their previous position, Chloe sinks back onto the stretched out lounge, pulling Beca down on top of her until she is seated with her knees pressed into the fabric either side of Chloe’s thighs. Eager hands grasp at rosy cheeks while Chloe’s fingers push beneath her damp underwear once more.

The new touch pulls an immediate whimper from deep within Beca’s core, the pads of Chloe’s fingers pushing tightly against her sensitive clit. Beca can feel how wet she is—absolutely not just from their previous dip in the pool—by the way Chloe’s fingers slide so effortlessly through aching folds, until she is sinking them through Beca’s dripping heat to deftly curl inside of her.

“Fuck,” Beca murmurs against her lips, the kiss growing lazy and uneven due to the feeling between her legs. Her hips rock against Chloe’s digits, dipping to take her deeply inside, and Chloe whimpers with the tightened embrace of Beca’s pulsing walls enveloping her thrusting fingers. It is impossible for Beca to keep her hands steady; they trail toward the back of Chloe’s neck, trembling as they cradle the warm skin.

If they are not supposed to be in the pool after hours, they are certainly not supposed to be having sex right beside it, out in the open where anybody could realistically see, but Beca doesn’t care about that. She doesn’t care about anything other than Chloe and how she is pulling her rapidly toward an intense orgasm using only her skilled fingers. They sink so deeply inside of her that Chloe’s palm glides against Beca’s swollen clit, other hand splayed against Beca’s ass and helping to move her body in time.

Fiery heat spreads through Beca’s core as Chloe’s fingers slip out of her dripping center to begin brushing through swollen folds once again, until Beca is moaning repetitively through her final release, fingers raking through the back of Chloe’s damp hair to grip a little more tightly than intended. She has given up on even trying to kiss her uniformly, and instead just rests her open mouth against Chloe’s, while Chloe whispers rasped words of encouragement ( _“Beca, you sound incredible,” “you look so good riding my fingers,” “God, you have no idea how hot you are pulling my hair,”_ ) between soft whimpers and shallow breaths.

Beca’s body weakens as Chloe finally slips her hand from inside of her panties, trembling thighs giving out until she is seated in Chloe’s lap and panting her way through her release. Chloe stretches upward to rest her forehead against Beca’s as Beca’s tight grip on her hair loosens, and Beca can feel darkened eyes watching her expression despite her own closed lids.

The silence surrounding them, broken only by the sounds of their heavier breathing and Beca’s gentle whimpers, is not an uncomfortable one. And Beca thinks that it should be, thinks that maybe they should both have realized by now that this was perhaps some kind of mistake—but it isn’t, because it wasn’t. At least to Beca it wasn’t, and as her lids finally flutter open to lock darkened eyes with the most intense shade of blue, she knows that it wasn’t a mistake to Chloe, either.

“I don’t…” Beca finally whispers, unsure of what she is even trying to say. Maybe that she doesn’t know what just happened? That she doesn’t want this to ruin anything between them? She doesn’t know, but as always, it seems that Chloe is on the same page, because Beca doesn’t even have to finish her thought before Chloe is gently nodding her head in understanding.

“I know,” she murmurs, tipping her face to brush slow, punctured kisses to Beca’s parted lips between words. She pulls back only to sweep her softened gaze over Beca’s face, and Beca’s natural instinct is to tear her eyes away, but she finds that she is somehow transfixed by Chloe’s stare, by the soft, almost uncharacteristically shy smile pulling at the corners of her kiss-swollen lips.

Beca’s hands continue to shake slightly as they slip from the back of Chloe’s neck to once more cradle her face, pads of her thumbs gently brushing over the apples of her cheeks.

“Beca, you know that that wasn’t just a random thing, right?” Chloe just above whispers, locking her gaze with Beca’s. “You know that that’s not all you are to me.”

The bold confession catches Beca off guard for a moment, causes her to simply stare in response. Slowly, though, she nods her head in both agreement and understanding.

“I know, Chlo,” she whispers in return, easily searching Chloe’s eyes. She swallows before continuing, “That’s not all you are to me either.”

Obvious tension, something Beca hadn’t even noticed before, seems to fall from Chloe’s shoulders, and Beca cannot help but wonder if this has been on Chloe’s mind for a while, too. Beca has been terrified of her own feelings, petrified by the idea of letting Chloe know and ruining everything they are, but it hadn’t dawned on her until now that Chloe might be thinking the same thing, harboring those same worries, too.

As she stares into Chloe’s familiar, reassuring eyes, drowns in the sincerity shining through that deep ocean blue, Beca realizes that perhaps her feelings were never all that one-sided, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on [tumblr](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
